Harry's unknown god sister and brother
by NewYorkGurl25
Summary: Harry finds out he has a god brother and sister. Also the actress for the god sister also has her own storyline when her real life meets her story life
1. On the train and platform

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast, or Twilight or The O.C but I do own Lena Black, Suki Black.

Pairings: Lena/ Ron, (past Lena/Cedric) , Hermione/Blaise, Harry/Gabrielle, Lavender/Dean, Seamus/Ginny, Luna/Neville, Draco/Pansy, Marissa/Ryan, Seth/Summer, Cho/Cedric (Past), Sirius/Remus. Petra/Jackson.

Chapter 1: Harry's Unknown God-Sister and Brother.

It was the last day of 4th Year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way home.

Knock.

"Come in" said Hermione.

( Door opens)

"Malfoy what are you doing here" said Harry.

"I have come to see Hermione, seeing as I received a letter from her cousin." replied Draco

"What is the message Draco?" said Hermione.

"She says that she will meet you at the platform." said Draco

" Who is her cousin?" asked Ron and Harry

" Her name is Lena Eulalia Leilani Aimi-Aine Black" replied Hermione

"What does she look like?" asked Harry and Ron

"Mia show Ron and Harry her picture." said Draco

"Dray you only want them to see it because you think she drop dead gorgeous. " said Hermione

"Well it's the truth." said Draco

"Here you go boys." said Hermione

(Harry and Ron are gob-smacked)

"I think Harry's got a crush." said Ron

"Shut up Ron just because you fancy Lav but she with Dean, doesn't mean you can take the mickey out of me, Drac you right she drop dead gorgeous." said Harry

"You right I shouldn't take mickey as I happened to fall in love." said Ron

"Who is it?" asked Hermione

"Lena, your cous. " said Ron

"Ok, Lets meet her." said Hemione

"Where is she?" said Draco

"There she is Dray." said Hermione

"Where." asked Draco

"Over there." said Hermione

(Lena is 5ft11, chestnut brown hair with blond highlights in curls, hazel eyes, wearing silver top and jeans with her silver dolly shoes; she has a dog with her)

"Lena" shouted Draco

"Oh my god Co what happened to you?" asked Lena

"Nothing but is seems to me you've grown." said Draco

"Well duh Co" said Lena sarcastically

"Mione cous how is Hogwarts?" said Lena

"Its Great cous, these are my friends; Lav, Ginny, Ron, Lav's boyfriend Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, Dray's girlfriend Pansy, my boyfriend Blaise, Harry and you know Dray."said Mione

"Hi Harry, finally I get to meet my god brother that I heard so much about from Mione." said Lena

"What?" shouted Harry

"Oh Harry she is Sirius daughter." said Hermione

"Hey what are their full names cous" said Lena

"They are Lavender Acacia-Megan Brown, Dean Joshua Simon Thomas, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Blaise Tyler Harvey Zambini, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Harold James Jasper Potter, Luna Cassiopeia Lilane Lovegood, Pansy Hannah-Marie Parkinson, Seamus Cameron Benjamin Finnagan, Neville Franklin Longbottom and I am cous Hermione Jane Malissa Granger. " said Hermione

"Mia where's Cho and Ced I haven't seen them. " said Lena

"I don't know." replied Hermione

"Cho Adrianna-Ami Chang." said Lena

"Lena, what's up girl?" asked Cho

"Nothing." said Lena

"Have you heard the news?" asked Cho

"Heard what Cho." asked Lena

"Cedric dead Lani." said Cho

"What Cho are you telling me that my betrothed happens to be dead, Cho Chang I ask you to look our for him."said Lena

"Hey I tried he gave me this letter to give to you ." said Cho

Lena Baby:

"Dear Lali I am sorry that if you are reading this that I have past on. Don't blame Cho or Harry for this it was Voldemort sweetie I am with Harry's Parents, and I want you to move on I am giving you permission to date Harry or Ron as Harry's engaged to Gabs, babes I know I promised you we get married this summer but please don't mourn I am Happy, tell Harry and Cho that I love them as well as my parents.

Love your Cedric Jayden Lucas Diggory X-X"

"Lani, are you all right?" said Cho

"Yeah I'm fine; my betrothed is dead by the hands of Voldemort, when I see him he will know never to anger Lena Eulalia Leilani Aimi-Aine Black ever again." said Lena

"Calm down Lena" said Draco

(Lena turns to Harry)

"Harry I know you feel bad about and you don't have to as both Ced & I have forgiven you." said Lena

"But it is my fault." said Harry

(What Lena did next surprised everyone; she went up to Harry and kissed him. )

"There Harry that shows you that I forgiven you." said Lena

"Can we do that again? " asked Harry

"Maybe, I am taken you home." said Lena

"I thought I was staying at the Dursley. " said Harry

"Nope you are coming with me and Snuffles." said Lena

"Cool." said Harry

"May I ask you something? " asked Harry

"Sure" replied Lena

"Why did Cho and Cedric have to play like they were dating?" asked Harry

" Harry there is some people who think they are dating and to hide the fact that he was betrothed to me." said Lena

"Oh did they know about my crush on Cho." asked Harry

"Cho knew Ced possibly but I can't be certain. " said Lena

"How old are you?" asked Harry

"Same age as Oliver" said Lena

"Cool, which school did you go to?" asked Harry

"Beauxbatons, my bestfriends happen to be with Delacours. " said Lena

"Oh" said Harry

"Gabs have a major thing for you." said Lena

"Really, how do you know?" asked Harry

"I was there for the beginning of your fourth year when you saw some girls come in and some were doing back flips and somersaults that was me but my friend took over and I went to stand with Fleur and Gabrielle I was one of the Girls who blew butterflies out of my hands." said Lena

"Oh cool." said Harry

"Yeah but I had to go half way through as I was the lead girl and a dancer in our musical" said Lena

"Cool." said Harry

"I lied when I said it would be you, me, Snuffles, because I just realised that the Delacours and Snuffles Lover Remus will be round." said Lena

"Oh." said Harry

"Yeah you see in your parent's will they betrothed you to Gabrielle." said Lena

"Really." said Harry

(Lena nods her head)

"So I can get my girl." said Harry

"Yes" said Lena

" Cool, what about you?" said Harry

"I live." said Lena

"Sis tells me the truth." said Harry

"I miss him but I am sure I find someone." said Lena

(Harry spots Ron and walks over to where he, Hermione and their friends are)

"Hey Ron mate are you single." asked Harry

"Haz you know I am." said Ron sarcastically

(Hermione caught on to what Harry wanted and starts to ask Ron questions)

"Cool Ron do you fancy my cous at all." said Hermione

"Majorly." replied Ron

"Will you date her?" said Hermione

"Yes." said Ron

"Cous come here. " said Hermione

(Lena walk over to Hermione, Ron and Harry)

(Lena turns to Ron)

"So what is your full name Ron?" asked Lena

"Ronald Bilius Junior Weasley." replied Ron

"Cool can I call you RJ as everyone calls you Ron." said Lena

"Sure, would you like to be my girlfriend we take it slow? " asked Ron

"Ok RJ." said Lena

(spots Fleur and Gabby, walks over to them)

"Hey Gabs." said Lena

"Lena is that Harry Bear." asked Gabby

"Gabrielle Carlina Alice Delacour he doesn't know that nickname." said Fleur

"Right sis." said Gabby

(Harry walks over to Lena when he spots the Delacours)

"Harry, how's you." asked Fleur

"I'm fine Fleur." said Harry

"That's good. " said Fleur

"So what's the nickname?" asked Harry

"Oh Harry Bear, Gabbie loves your name and when she found out you were engaged she said I get to see my Harry but at the time she was holding a Bear." said Fleur

"Oh I love it I'm going to call you Angel." said Harry

"Why." asked Gabby

"You an angel and your name is like Gabriel who was one of God's angels. " said Harry

"Oh. " said Gabby

"Hey Ronnie." Gabby says as Ron walks over to them

"Gabrielle how are you? " said Ron

"Fine!" said Gabby

"Harry." said Remus as he and Snuffles make their way over to them

"Hi Remus and Snuffles." said Harry

"Leilani, Kid how's you?" asked Remus

"Tired, stress need a hug dad. " said Lena

"Oh sweetheart I miss you your dad and I are glad you home." said Remus

" Good to know daddy." said Lena jokingly

"What" said Harry

"oh well my dad and Remus are married and Remus is my father." said Lena

"Oh. " said Harry

"Hey where's R y and Seth." asked Lena

"Oh they at Marissa and Summer's house. " said Remus

"Really my twin bro and his bestfriend is at my two bestest best friends house why?" said Lena

"They are dating them." said Remus

"Awesome lets meet them." said Lena

"No they probably, Probably umm." said Remus as Ryan and co come on to the platform

"Eulalia" shouted Ryan

"Riss, Ry, Seth, Summ." said Lena

"Hey sis is this Mione." asked Ryan

(Lali nods)

"Cous you're gorgeous." said Ryan

"Thanks Ryan." said Hermione

"Who are all these people except Co." said Ryan

"Thanks Ryan, Seth?" said Draco

"Well you remember Cho." said Hermione

"Yeah." said Ryan and Seth

"Well this is Harry, Ron, Lav, Gin, Pansy, Blaise, Dean, Seamus, Luna, and Neville." said Hermione

"Where's Ric?" asked Ryan

"He's dead bro, Seth." said Lena

"What my best friend dead? " said a shocked Ryan

"Yes." replied Lena

"Sis? "asked Seth

"I'm fine, well not really but I live." said Lena

"What?" said Ryan

"Um this is Ron my boyfriend, Ryan" said Lena

"Cool man, you better not hurt her or you will be in trouble" said Ryan

"I promise" said Ron frighteningly

"Good, So Harry man how's you been?" asked Ryan

"Good since I found I have god brother and sister." said Harry

"Gabby, Fleur." said Ryan

"RyRy, Sethie, hello guys how are you? " said Gabby

"Great Fleur this is Marissa and Summer our girlfriends." said Ryan

"Riss, Sum this is Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour who been our family friends, they are engaged to Harry and William (Bill)." said Ryan

"William Weasley." asked Ron in shock

"Yep." replied Ryan

"Awesome" said Ron

"Ron here is Bill bro." said Lena

"Hello." said Ryan

"RJ could you do me a favour babes." said Lena

"Yes what is it hun?" asked Ron

"Can you go into my truck and get me the presents in there please, and when you done that you can get a treat."asked Lena

"Ok, here. " Said Ron as he hands the presents to Lena.

"Ry, Seth here you go." said Lena

"Summ, Rissa here you go." said Lena

"Daddy can you give this to dad." asked Lena

"Ok, what are you up to?" asked Remus

"I am going to take Ron somewhere to give him his treat daddy."said Lena

"Ok." replied Remus

"Ron comes on." said Lena

(Drags Ron over to the other side of the platform)

"Babes what is going on?" asked Ron

(Lena snogs him).

"Oh baby thanks for my first kiss." said Ron

"No problem lets go back or my dad will yell at you for stealing his girl." said Lena

"Ok." replied Ron

(They walked back holding hands.)

"Daddy are we going to the mansion." asked Lena

"Yes". Said Remus a_s they walk of the platform to the cars._


	2. At the Black mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast, or Twilight or The O.C but I do own Lena Black, Suki Black.

Pairings: Lena/ Ron, (past Lena/Cedric) , Hermione/Blaise, Harry/Gabrielle, Lavender/Dean, Seamus/Ginny, Luna/Neville, Draco/Pansy, Marissa/Ryan, Seth/Summer, Cho/Cedric (Past), Sirius/Remus. Petra/Jackson

Chapter 2 ( The Blacks Manision)

(Everyone went to stay at the mansion for the first part of the summer so they can celebrate Harry's, Ryan's and Lena's birthday)

"Wow daddy I never knew it would be this huge." said Lena

"Well you and your friends have the west wing of the mansion so why don't you grab your stuff and take your friends to west wing." said Remus

"Ok daddy, come on people. " said Lena

"Wow babes it massive, so who has what room."said Ron

"Look, well seeing as most of you are under age we will have to do this: The Rooms from left to Right: Mine is the first door on the left, then Ron and Harry' is next to mine, Blaise and Draco's is next to theirs, Dean and Seamus are at the end bedroom on the left, then Luna and Ginny are next to them, then Pansy and Hermione to them, then Gabrielle and Cho are next to them, Lavender is opposite Ron and Harry's and Neville bedroom is opposite mine. " said Lena

(Each of them went into their rooms to put their stuff away)

"Harry look." said Ron

"What oh my gosh is amazing?" said Harry

" Yeah." said Ron

"Hey RJ, Harry how do you like your room. " said Lena

"Yes it's amazing." said Harry

"Let's go down stairs." said Lena

"Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa how old are you?" said Ron

"Seth, Marissa and Summer are almost 18 and I am just turned 18. " said Lena

"Cool." said Ron

"Are you witches and wizards?" said Ron

"Umm Ron umm they are muggles." said Lena

"So how can Seth be your bro." said Ron

"Seth mum is my aunt on my daddy's side but went to live with his mum in California with these lots Ryan on the other hand is my twin but me and Seth treat each other like bro and sis." said Lena

"Oh like me and Harry." said Ron

"Yep. " said Lena

" Cool. " said Ron

" Hey Ry, Seth, Summ, Marissa what are you doing here not being rude." said Lena

"Dad sent us up here to say thanks for our present. " said Ryan

"No problem Ry thought you might need it." said Lena

"Girls what's up?" said Lena

"We missed you." said Marissa and Summer

"Oh ok. " said Lena

"I can't wait to celebrate your late birthday sis due to fact my twin was at the Yule ball." said Ryan

"Oh sure." said Lena

"When your birthday Lena." said Ron

"Umm December 21st." said Lena

"What, how come we didn't know?" says Harry

" Sis are you telling me that you never told them that you were 18." said Ryan

"Yes." said Lena

"Girl why not. " said Ryan

" Because it's not a big deal." said Lena

"Yes it is." argued Draco

" Why" asked Lena

" Sweetie in the wizarding world you're an adult now and are legal to move in with your partner." said Ron

"Oh all right." said Lena

" So Ron how's this year been? " asked Remus

"Weird first me and Harry fall out then me now dating your daughter, friends with Draco and the Slytherin." said Ron

"So you dating Lena be good to her." said Remus

"I will Remus." Ron promised

"Hey lets all get ready for the party." said Hermione

"Ok." said Lena

(The girls went to get dressed in the west wing whilst the boys went to Ryan's and Seth's wing)

(Hermione came down in a velvet red and gold dress strapless and matching shoes, her hair was in curls and twisted)

(Summer wore a pale dress with straps, matching shoes; hair was in plaits at the side and spun in a bun)

(Lavender wore a white dress with straps, curled hair and put in clips, matching shoes)

(Luna and Ginny had the same hairstyle which consisted of straightening their hair and then put in halfway up with clips and then leaving the rest down, Luna had a pale yellow dress and matching shoes, Ginny had a dark blue dress and matching shoes.)

(Cho wore a lavender dress, matching shoes and her hair in ponytail halfway)

(Pansy wore a dark red dress with matching shoes, hair in a twist)

(Marissa wore a gorgeous emerald dress which was strapless, matching shoes but her hair was given little highlights that was sprayed on and straightened and frenched twisted)

(Lena wore a strapless silver and pale pink dress with silver shoes, it was a latin dress, her hair was the same as Marissa but it was half straightened and curled, the straighted part made her look like Lilia from strictly come dancing)

(The Girls came down and the boys were gobsmacked)

(Remus and the other adults came to where the boys were)

They said "Girls you look amazing."

" Thanks" said the girls.

Ryan looked at his sis and said "Lali sis wow you look phenomenal, all you girls look incredible but sis I think you shocked Ron really bad."

"That was the idea." said Lena

"Let's go in." the adults said

"Oh my god its amazing Remus." said Harry

"Thanks Harry. " said Remus

"Can you wait until snuffles gets free? " said Harry

" Yep." said Remus

" Fleur, Gabby you look amazing you probably taking the words our of Harry's mouth if he saw you" said Lena

"Thanks Lei you look gorgeous too." said Gabby

(Gabrielle looks like Rachel from Strictly Come Dancing with white dress which shows her legs and her hair like Rachel but with gold shoes)

(Fleur has her hair twisted back but still flows down her back; her dress is pale green dress and same shoes)

(Harry looks to where Lena talking to Gabrielle and walks to them)

"Babe you look sensational." said Harry

"You look awesome as well, has Ron spoken yet." said Gabby

"Nope not since Lena and the girls came down." said Harry

"Ron looks hot." says Fleur

"Cheers Fleur." Harry says sarcastically

(Whilst Gabby, Fleur and Harry have a conversation Lena and Draco go on to the dance floor to perform their show dance, everyone except Ron who is still speechless looks at them)

"No what I mean to say is Ron's girlfriend looks gorgeous but he is to dense to see that, look how she dances with Draco, they look professional." said Fleur

"Yeah you right, well they been dancing together since she was 9 and he was 5, they the under 25 champion dancers for Latin and ballroom." said Harry

"Awesome." said both Fleur and Gabby

(The routine they are doing is what Lilia and Matt did for their show dance with a bit of Vincent and Rachel into it)

"Hey Ronald." said Ginny as she goes to sit next to her brother

"Yes Ginevra what is it." said Ron

"Look at Lena and Drac." said Ginny

"Wow she looks like a superstar." said Ron

(They finish the routine, there is a massive applause)

" Thanks everyone." said Lena and Draco

"RJ." said Lena

"Babe comes here my superstar girlfriend" said Ron

(They kiss).

"Thank you for Draco and Lena for a fantastic opening to the party." said Remus

"Remus it was our pleasure!" said Draco

" Hello can I come in." asked Greta

"Greta what you doing here where's Suki Larissa Katya Amber Black." said Lena

"Mamma" shouts a 1 year old who had just come in with Greta.

(Lena takes her from Greta)

"Thanks Greta for looking after her, sorry about her wanting to join the party." said Lena

"No problem mistress." said Greta

"Greta why don't you join us." said Lena

"Umm I'm working" said Greta

"Cho please take Suki for a bit." asked Lena

" Sure." said Cho

" Suki go with Aunty Cho." asked Lena

" NO I want Dada." shouted Suki

(Lena starts to cry)

"Dada not here sweetie." said Lena in tears

" But dada said he would be here. " said Suki with tears running down her face

"I know please try to behave for me by going with Aunty Cho. " said Lena

"Awwrite mumma." daid Suki

"Please Greta joins us." said Lena

" Ok." said Greta

(Suki is Cedric's and Lena's daughter).

"Mama who's the red head boy. " said Suki

"That is mamma's boyfriend Ron who is good friends with Uncle Harry and Aunty Mione." said Lena

" Cool. " said Suki

"Mama are you and Uncle Ron going to get married." asked Suki

" Sweetie not at the moment" said Lena


	3. Seventh year and Lena gets some suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter cast, or Twilight or The O.C but I do own Lena Black, Suki Black.

Pairings: Lena/ Ron, (past Lena/Cedric) , Hermione/Blaise, Harry/Gabrielle, Lavender/Dean, Seamus/Ginny, Luna/Neville, Draco/Pansy, Marissa/Ryan, Seth/Summer, Cho/Cedric (Past), Sirius/Remus. Petra/Jackson

Chapter 3 ( Seventh Year and Lena gets some supriseses)

(December time)

(Kali is now a professional ballroom, Latin dancer but actress but is teaching ballroom and Latin when need)

"Ron is that your girlfriend up there." asked Seamus

"Nope ,that is Marissa, my girlfriend is there doing the mambo." said Ron

"Oh right." said Seamus

"Wow" said Dean

" What." said Ron

"She's gorgeous." said Dean

" Yeah you bet she is, Dray comes here." said Ron

" What" said Draco

"Can you distract Kali from knowing what I am up to it's for her b'day which is tomorrow?" said Ron

" Ok." said Draco

(The next Day.)

"Lani can I talk to you?" asked Ron

"Sure, what is it?" said Lena

"Will you marry me?" asked Ron

"Yes Ron." said Lena

(Few minutes later Ron is with Lena, Harry, Hermione, Suki is in Lena arms)

"Mamma is Uncle Ron going to be my daddy?" asked Suki

"Yes if he wants to." said Lena

" Definitely." said Ron

"Harry when are you and Gabs getting married?" asked Lena

"Christmas day Lei." said Harry

"Wicked." said Lena

(6 days later.)

(Hermione and Lena spot Gabby)

"Gabby." shouted Hermione and Lena

"Hi Mia and Lena how's you?" said Gabby

"Great, how's marriage life been?" asked Hermione

"Great since its been two days." said Gabby

"So you now Gabby Delacour Potter or just Gabby Potter? " asked Hermione

"Gabby Potter." replied Gabby

"Awesome." said Lena

"Harry how's you? " asked Ron

"Ron I am really worried about Gabs as she been really quite around me even Dray is not that you care." said Harry, worriedly

"I do care just not as much as you, I am about Lena" said Ron

"Why is not like you to be worried. " said Harry

"Calm down Harry I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. " said Hermione

"Here they are." said Ron

" Dray where's Gabs and Lena? " asked Harry

"Umm." said Draco

" Dray get over here, come on we going to meet Jasper,Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Esme and Charlie."said Lena

" Coming Lena, Gabs there is no need to shout." said Draco

(Over with Jackson, Nikki, Kellan, Ashley, Peter, Kirsten, Taylor, Robert, Billy, Elizabeth)

"Jackson, Nikki , Ashley, Kellan, Peter, Kirsten, Robert,Taylor ,Billy and Elizabeth" said Petra

"Oh my god it's Petra( Lena), Amanda(Gabrielle), Tom(Draco) how's you guys? " said Peter

"We good we just finished rehearsal. " said Amanda

"Cool." said Kellan

" So Petra how's it like working with these people." asked Ashley

"They all right but I missed you guys." said Petra

"We missed you too Jackson especially, he kept on asking when I am going to see my precious."said Ashley

" Ha-ha Ash." said Jackson

"Really." said Petra

"Yah babe who wouldn't miss you" said Jackson.

"Thanks Jackson."said Petra

"Ashley how is Jackson on set is he still stubborn." said Petra

"Of course when is he not?" said Ashley

"Hey Ashley, Precious stops talking about me like that." said Jackson

"Sorry (giving Jackson a hug) are you going to see our next film." said Petra

"Of course." said Ashley

"Lena,Ron is giving Jackson dirty looks". said Amanda

"Well I better go and talk to him, be back in sec." said Petra

(she walks over to Ron)

"Ron what are you doing giving Jackson dirty looks." said Lena

"Because you're my girlfriend and not his." said Ron

"Well in reality I am his so please could you not give my off-screen boyfriend dirty looks" said Lena

"Sorry." said Ron

"Good now if you don't mind I am going back over there". said Lena

"Precious your back." said Jackson

"Yep." said Petra

"So who's Ron?" said Nikki

"He's Lena fiancé in our rehearsal" . said Tom

"Oh." said Jackson

"Jackson he has not and will never replace you, you still my number 1 guy." said Petra

"Thanks precious." said Jackson in reply

"No problem vegetarian vampire boy. " said Petra

"That's it you are so dead now." said Jackson

(Jackson starts to chase her, when caught her starts a make out session)

"you two grow up now. " said Elizabeth

"We know you two are madly in love with each other but please keep PDA to a minimum." said Peter

"Sorry guys". both Petra and Jackson say

"Anyway babe why are you jealous of Ron when it's obvious you have to kiss Ashley on set." said Lena

"Yeah Jackson where is this jealous from" said Kellan teasingly

"None of your business, sorry Pei did not mean to be, Love you too much to lose you" said Jackson

"Aww Jackson" (kisses him)


End file.
